battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:India/@comment-27510151-20170731104328/@comment-27510151-20170731215524
Fine I will put the stats out in OOC, but I won't dumb down the planned numbers, why? Because I have a lot of patience. Armor stats: The vehicle armour has a modular ceramic-aramid shell, which is designed to provide protection compatible with NATO standard STANAG 4569 Annex A at level 5+ across the front portions of the hull and turret. Additional armour panels are mounted on the turret and hull, and are designed to provide full protection against a range of projectiles. The hull of the vehicle provides protection against improvised explosive devices (IEDs) and landmines in accordance with appendix B parts 4a and 4b of the STANAG 4569 standard. The entire vehicle will be covered with radiation-absorbent material. The effective thickness is comparable with the Arjun 2A1. It weights around 40 tons and has a max speed of 98Kph with a new 1500 horse power gas turbine engine and a operational range of 500km on paved roads. It has a crew of 3 who are all placed in the back of the tank under the turret. It is also equipped with a fire extinguishing system in the turret and hull, internal radio communication system, active anti-projectile protection system, battlefield management system, cooling exhaust system, thermal masking system, and air conditioning filters. The crew are provided with special seats to minimize the physical effects of nearby explosions. In addition, the vehicle may be equipped with a satellite navigation system and friend-foe identification system. Plus all the other things I listed in the IC post if I forgot something. It is armed with a 120mm gun fitted in an unmanned turret. The cannon will be able to shoot both conventional projectiles and guided anti-tank missiles. The autoloader ensures a rather rapid fire rate of 12 per minute. The vehicle carries 45 rounds, of which 16 are located in slots within the turret and ready to fire, and the remainder stored within the chassis compartment. The tank is also armed with a 7.62 mm caliber UKM-2000C machine gun with an ammunition supply of 1,000 rounds. Additional equipment will be installed in a remote-controlled module. Presently the designs include a 7.62 mm or 12.7 mm caliber machine gun or a 40 mm automatic grenade launcher with a supply of 750 rounds of 7.62 mm, 400 rounds of 12.7 mm or 96 rounds of 40 mm grenades. Also built into the turret is an active defense system which intercepts incoming missiles and smoke grenade launchers. All equipment will be electronically stabilized, and observation and sighting systems will come with laser rangefinders, day-night cameras and third generation thermal imaging, with visual data displayed on a screen. Was that enough information for you? I don't understand what there is holding me back from creating such a tank, we already have stealth planes and even ships to some extent, and the kekistani army has also utilized stealth tanks if I am not mistaken. And I am also basing this off a real design. I think the gun design is subjective.